The Snapshots of life
by ale-wholikessoupandotherthings
Summary: A bunch of one-shots between the characters, based on songs. Different pairings, both AU and canon.
1. Greased Lightning

So. Long time no see. I… well I don't have an excuse except I guess, procrastination.

This is a series of one-shots in different universes, with different people, pairings, both canon and not.

They are all based or inspired by songs.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognized in here as famous or pertaining to J.K. Rowling. Trust me; you wouldn't want me owning this.

Grease Lightning

Sirius (and the Marauders)

Circa 1975

"This is it." They looked at him in disbelief. "You're kidding right?" James asked. "This crap is about to fall apart." Sirius glared at him momentarily before turning back to the broken motorcycle. "It's just perfect. It's the best piece of automatic transportation. Think guys! I can even make it fly!" Remus scoffed, and murmured to Peter, "Yeah, right." "It's true!" He turned to the vendor, "How much for it?" " For that ? Eh, you can keep it. It's only taking up space." "Sold! Here keep the change." He handed him 5 galleons. "But it's-hey is this gold?" But he wasn't listening to the vendor. He was barely containing his excitement. "Guys, this is it. I've wanted this for so long…."Sirius trailed off, admiring the-no, _his _motorcycle. "Come on Padfoot, it's time to go." Sirius climbed on the faded blue motorcycle. He turned it on and tried to move, once, twice, three times. He stared at it, dumbstruck, while they all burst out laughing. "You can laugh now, but one day, this motorcycle will make history."

So. It is very, very short.

*"* I don't have a real excuse for its shortness.

BUT, I hope you all like it.

TITLE TO CHANGE.

PLEASE GIVE IDEAS.


	2. Light My Candle

Hello, people of the world. I am really sorry for not putting this on earlier. I am trying, siriusly.

This one is more like the song than the past one.

Disclaimer: I am not awesome enough to write a rock musical based on an opera or to write seven of the most amazing books.

Light My Candle-Rent

AU: in which Draco and Hermione are in college

Circa : their early twenties? Late teens?

Someone knocked on the door. Hermione opened it while saying," Look Lavender, I'm trying to type my thesis,-"Hello." She stopped talking as the man greeted himself, leaning against the doorway. "Oh, sorry, in what may I help you with?" She inquired while looking exasperated. "I'm trying to –"Write your thesis? You haven't even started it.' He lazily pointed at the blank document on the computer. "May I use your printer? Mine ran out of ink.". "Do I know you?" She asked. The grey eyes looked familiar. "I don't know, do you?" He started walking in but tripped over himself. "Whoa, you alright?" "Yeah, just haven't eaten much lately." He grinned sloppily grinned at him while touring the room. "You seem really familiar. You sure I don't know you?" He reminded her so much of someone, but who? That cocky smile of his…"Like whom, your boyfriend?" He pointed at a picture of her and Ron. "Uh, no" But now that he mentioned it, their smiles… "He died a year ago." He looked at her sadly, but only half-heartedly. "Sad. May I use your printer then?" "Oh, yeah. Go ahead." He printed his papers and went out.

Hermione sat back at her desk, trying to start her paper, when someone knocked again. "Lave-"Hello again." It was the guy who had left just moments ago. "Need the printer again?" "Oh, no. Actually, I think I drop my stash." She blinked in surprise. He did drugs? He walked in and crouched on the floor, looking for it. She reluctantly helped him look around. "You know, you shouldn't do drugs." She said, matter-o-factly. "They're quite dangerous, and- "Yes mother." She continued, slightly annoyed by the interruption. "Well, it's true, you know. I used to do it, and I've noticed its-oh, here- "You found it?" She hid it quickly. "Oh, it was just a candy bar wrapper." She sat on her bed, the little pack in her back pocket. He sat down next to her, still holding his papers. "Well then," He said as she drank water, "If you find it-" She dropped water on his papers, drenching them all. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to! I,-"It's ok, can I use your printer again?" "I'm out of ink." He sighed and looked out the window as he slightly got closer to her. "There's a full moon tonight." "Or maybe it's the film kids, video-tapping something." "Bah, humbug." He grabbed her hands, to which she internally gasped. "They're cold." "Yours too." "And you've got big hands too, like my father." "Do you wanna dance?" He said, as he stood up with her. "With who?" "With your father." He said, sarcasm dripping in his words. She blushed slightly and said, "I'm Hermione." "Malfoy, but you can call me Draco." He said, as he leaned slightly into her, and grabbed the packet from her pocket with a smirk and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, I am here.

My dear friend (you know who you are) this is for you. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't sing or write good. I'm pretty sure you guys can deduce that this isn't mine to claim.

Cancer-MCR

AU: They're not wizards. But it's pretty much cannon. Except for the ending

Circa: (I like that word) their twenties.

The diagnosis came as a surprise. Ron was buying his wedding suit with Harry when he fainted. He later awoke in the hospital, Hermione next to him. That's when he was told; 45% chance of survival. It couldn't be happening, for God's sake! He was to get married in two weeks!

It all went downhill from there. The chemo started, family came, and no wedding was done. Hermione, oh Hermione. She stayed by him 24/7, though everyone's protest that she needed to rest properly. But Ron was glad she wasn't leaving. He couldn't bear to kiss her goodbye.

Pretending to be asleep was better than having his parents fuss over him all the time. "Well, looks like this boy needs some color, or some wig." His great-aunt Muriel said. "Aunt Muriel!" "It's true. I look hideous." Ron answered, not opening his eyes. " Sweetie, you're anything but hideous." "I am grotesque." "Ron, you're mom's just trying to help you." Hermione's said softly. "Help me?!" He turned to her, anger blazing in his eyes. "Last time I checked, saying that I looked good didn't save anyone from dying!" That shut everyone up, and Hermione's eyes seemed to brake. He turned around and sighed. He hated pity, but he hated hurting Hermione more. "Sorry.. I just… the chemo…."

The last days were the worst. The Doctor had let him go, saying that there was nothing else they could do. The world was crumbling. Time was running out and he couldn't do anything about it. He wouldn't marry, travel, and do all the things he ever wanted.

Why?

Why?

Why?

"Ron," Hermione said, shaking him slightly. "Ron, I'm going to get food, do you want anything? Ron?" He grabbed her arm and brought her close. "If you leave now, leave forever, so I won't have to leave you again." She smiled sadly at him and said, "It'll only be a minute." And left.

To him, that minute never ended.

To my dear friend: MWAHAHAHA REVENGE FROM APRIL'S FOOLS IS SWEETER THAN SOUTHERN TEA!

To everyone else: hee. Sorry.

This is the third chapter and Harry hasn't come out yet. But he will, soon. Like, between the 4th and the 5th chapter.

Au Revoir!


End file.
